


Lan Zhan's Love

by MEOWMIAO



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù - All Media
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOWMIAO/pseuds/MEOWMIAO
Summary: Delving into WWX's mind... sort of.Super amateur writing >.>





	Lan Zhan's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fan fiction I wrote for the MDZS fandom. 
> 
> I never polished it up to be posted until today when I was organizing my Google Drive. Reading it now, I feel like my writing has changed a lot and hopefully for the better(?). But since I hate leaving things unfinished, I finished it and here it isssssssssssssssssssssssss! :D

As a member of the facial paralysis family ever since he was born, Lan Wangji rarely showed any emotion. However, that just made his reactions and expressions even more precious to Wei WuXian. 

When they were young, Wei Wuxian got the responses out of Lan Wangji by making fun of him, or provoking him. Whether it was by using lewd books or by breaking rules on purpose, he used all of his annoyingness just to make Lan Wangji notice him (senpai notice meeeeee). He savored each expression; his anger, indignation, and what he found to be the cutest of all, embarrassment. He also loved his dear HanGuang-Jun’s surprise, disdain and occasional shyness.

After his death, he wasn’t sure what changes had overcome Lan Wangji. He didn’t know how painful each lash of the discipline whip on his back was. He wasn’t able to be by his side then, though he was the one who had caused them

But when he returned in Mo Xuanyu’s body and reunited with him, that Lan Wangji seemed… different. He seemed warmer, though his skin and demeanor still held an icy chill. His once in a blue moon smile graced his face more often now. He also put up with Wei Wuxian’s antics seemingly willingly and was not as rigid as he remembered when he played his jokes. He still wasn’t sure why.

Before he knew it, he was falling deeper and deeper in love. And having him next to him made him feel less alone; it was always nice to have someone on your side when the whole world was against you. Although at that time, he had felt resentful… of everything, and lashed out at him with only the words “Get lost!” 

It was painful, however to restrain himself when he was sure that the other party had no interest in him at all. When he fell into his own trap because he was the one who got involved first. Things were so much simpler when they were children. Now that they were older, things became so different.

Now, Lan Wangji was by his side to stay. He would never let him leave because he was “his” now. And he was Lan Zhan’s. He wasn’t quite sure when he last felt so happy and blissful and worry free. 

Lan Wangji showed his love in different ways. They might appear insignificant to the outsider but sure did they mean a lot. He let him steal kisses whenever he wanted to, even if he pushed him away in the name of decorum right after. He drank with Wei Wuxian although he knew that he would be exposing the most honest parts of himself and not remember much the next morning. It was an expression of trust, Wei Wuxian thought. He never complained when Wei Wuxian ordered spicy dishes and whenever he tried to feed him to tease him, he would take the offered food. He got his way almost all the time. Lan Zhan really spoiled him... He always took care of him, letting him sleep in in the mornings, led Little Apple’s reins and sparred with him.

Although, to be very honest, sometimes, his insatiable lust worried him. 

His love for the handsome, stoic man seemed to grow everyday and he was sure one day it would burst out of his heart.

“Lan Zhan! Second Brother Lan~” Wei Wuxian called. “Where are you?” 

“Wei Ying, did something happen? I’m copying books in the study.” Lan Wangji’s smooth voice floated in from the other room. 

He ran into the other room, and Lan Wangji really was just sitting calmly at a table, copying a book with ever so graceful strokes of a calligraphy brush. Skittering over to him, he cuddled Lan Wangji from behind, wrapping arms around his waist and tucking his head over his shoulder, peeking at what he was copying. Despite the disturbance, Lan Wangji perfect as always, did not splatter even a bit of ink on the paper, and placed his brush down calmly. 

He turned his head towards Wei Wuxian and suddenly Wei Wuxian darted forward, capturing his lips in a loving kiss. Lips met lips and their tongues entangled. A certain fire lit up in his heart. 

“Lan Zhan~ Why do you like doing such boring things like this~? Who cares about the most effective way to meditate when you could be doing something way more fun~ and better for cultivating?” 

Cool and clear blue eyes met his fiery gaze.

He grinned mischievously, and leaned in close to Lan Wangji’s ear. 

“Dual cultivation~” he whispered. 

Lan Wangji looked at him. Wei Wuxian bit his lip seductively. 

“So you finally want to cultivate?” Lan Wangji asked, smiling a bit. 

“Yeah, but only with you. So, what do you say?” 

“This doesn’t count for today’s.” Lan Wangji quickly said before smoothly turning and pressing Wei Wuxian’s body to the floor. 

“Ehhhh? Is that all you care about? Hahahaha—ah!”

Wei Wuxian’s gleeful laugh was interrupted by a burst of pleasure and then all he felt was Lan Zhan’s love.


End file.
